the fourth night
by MrMoustache5555
Summary: The security guard gets caught on night 4 and must use every trick in the book to get himself out of this haunted mess
1. Chapter 1

Hi MrMoustache5555 here and I'm going to

Make a five nights at Freddy's fanfiction this is my first

Fanfiction so please be kind

I do not own five nights at Freddy's

Ok let's get started

(That sign means I'm thinking)

Night 4

I'm on night four and…. Oh wait I need to introduce myself. My name is Jack and I'm a night guard at Freddy Fazzbear's pizzeria and this is my story of what happened.

I'm on night four and its 5 am, my power is at 0 and it's dark. I feel the cold air brush through my hair when I see Freddy staring at me playing his jingle.

Then he's gone I think he left but the he jump right at me and grabs me, I struggle to brake free but his grip his too strong. He picks me up on his shoulders. (I think to myself that if I can trick them I might be able to make a run for the door.)

So I say. "So you got me now what." He doesn't reply back. "I know I'm dead but you can at least tell me how I will die!" then Bonnie and Chica find us.

"Yay we got him!" Chica says. Freddy rolls his eyes. "So you guys can talk."

"Ya we can, I don't know how but we can." Chica exclaims "well you mind telling me what's going to happen to me?" "Ok sure, you're going to be eaten and then the things we don't eat will sit in a suit." Says Bonnie ( I think to myself again I need to think of something and quick!) "Well why isn't Freddy talking."

"I don't like to talk to my food." Freddy says in a grumpy tone. "Well it's….. My birthday so you can't eat me! (I know it sounds like a stupid excuse but I needed to say something.) "Then we will put whipped cream on you" says Chica has she smiling creepily. We get to the dining area and they put me on a table and tie me up.

Well that was the first chapter so like and leave a review for chapter 2 by!


	2. The Fourth Night Chapter 2

Hi MrMoustache5555 here and this is the 2nd chapter enjoy

I do not own five nights at Freddy's plz ignore bad grammar.

They tie my hands behind my back I struggle but it's no use then they tie me down on the table. "I'll get the whip cream!" Chica says as she rushes into the kitchen

I start to wonder how I will get out of this mess. Then I remember that I kept a pocket knife in my back pocket since night 2 thinking it might come in handy and now I might be able to use it. I reach into my pocket and there it is, it's a little dull but I think it will be good enough to cut the ropes. I start cutting while making sure I don't give any sign of me moving.

The rope cuts then I start cutting the rope that's keeping me to the table. I'm a quarter of the way and Chica comes back with the whipped cream. "I got it!" She says I start realizing how sickening this is. THERE GOING TO EAT ME ALIVE! I start cutting a little faster hoping they don't see it. Then Chica gives everyone a knife and fork. (I need a distraction)I start thinking with each second is a second closer to death. Then I say. "Hey wait!"

Bonnie responds with a nasty growl "Now what! Aren't you going to kill me before eating me?" "No, why do that when you will die when we are eating you?"

"Well you should have killed me." I say with a smile. Freddy quickly brings down his knife right at me but I move just in time running. The animatronics chase after me but I get into the main office and shut both doors. "I'm safe." I say out loud

"If foxy was there I never would have gotten away." "Wait where is foxy" I look at pirates cove and the curtain is closed I wonder why he wasn't there at the table with the other animatronics?

Well hope you enjoyed chp2 and remember this is my first fanfiction so plz be nice and leave a favorite and review for chp3! Well by! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys MrMoustache5555 here and here is chp3 of my five nights at Freddy's fan fiction

I do not own five nights at Freddy's ok lets go

I start wondering why foxy wasn't there. "Didn't he also try to kill me, so why wasn't he with the rest of the crew." I look out the window and Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were still there staring at him. I looked away trying to get my mind off what just happened. Then I look at my watch and its 7 am! Why is no one here?!

Then I remember it's a Saturday the place doesn't open on Saturdays. I wasn't even supposed to be there! (I started work on a Thursday btw so ya it's the fourth night) There was no way out! I was stuck there! Then I hear a strange noise behind me like a PIRATE LAUGH! "AR, how ye be doin!" I look up in a terrified look. As I see a mechanical fox with and eye patch right behind me. "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?! I scream. "I be stayin back here in case you get away!" I pull out my pocket knife and get in a defense pose. (I was in a Kung foo class before I broke my arm) "AR HAHAHA. That piece of metal won't protect you from me!"

I look around trying to find something to use. I pick up the fan and throw it as hard as I can at fox's face. Then I open up the gate, and bonnie runs in saying "Did you forget about someone?!" With a creepy smile I run to the opposite end of the room and terrified as I am I decide that "If I'm going down then I'm going down with a fight! I then jump on bonnie and start tarring its face off with my knife. Foxy jumps on us but I move out of the way as quick as I can and foxy lands right on bonnie. I run down the hall, but being greeted by Freddy and Chica. Freddy lunges out at me and tries to grab me but I jump over his hands and then slide under Chica I run for the door and get out! "Phew!" "I got out." I go home almost speeding through the highway and into my house peaceful and quiet. :)

After a few weeks I thought to myself that they had every right to try to kill me cause I killed them when they were a kid :) I also hope that the phone calls i sent to the next guard helped. I go at night to check in on the new security guard and see something that I couldn't explain! It had an axe! It had blood all over it and the guard was chop right in half! Then I turns and stares right at me and I run. I move out of the state. Then out of the country.

I plan on doing more with the "it" in this fanfiction and it was suggested to me by

And that was my five nights at Freddy's fanfic by! :)


End file.
